


Kick-You-In-The-Dick In Love with You

by cluz1babe



Series: The Walking Dead: Daryl in Love [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluz1babe/pseuds/cluz1babe
Summary: So, I felt like Season 10 Episode 18 of The Walking Dead was a travesty and I already had this brewing, so I decided to write it.It’s a snippet of the whole project I’m working on. (That project will also probably be snippets os “life” instead of a series because I realized it’s just too intense to try and line it all up perfectly with the show canon.)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: The Walking Dead: Daryl in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kick-You-In-The-Dick In Love with You

[ ](https://imgur.com/HoFJ65x)

When Y/N got to Terminus, she was alone and it seemed like forever before anyone living there had found her. Of course, they didn’t trust Y/N and immediately put her in a train car. She was also left alone in there and when she heard the commotion outside, she thought she would be left to die, but didn’t really have a strong feeling about it. When the door opened, she was trying to hide herself in a corner, just hoping they would leave her.

Instead, it was Daryl and a kid. Carl is the one who managed to convince her it was safe to come out. In matter of seconds, she was outside in the blinding light. Her weak legs were barely able to move her fast enough, but under the strength of Daryl, she made it to the woods and finally felt some strength come back with the adrenaline and blood flowing to her limbs.  
Unsure if she could trust this group of strangers, Y/N watched the emotional reunion between Daryl and Carol. The bond between them was so strong, it almost brought her to tears. A complete stranger moved to trust through such a simple act - an embrace. She missed her family, but she was glad they weren’t around to witness the devastation brought about by people.

A night spent in a church was enough proof to Daryl that Y/N was just as scared as they were. Sitting on the floor between the back pews, she stayed in silence, not wanting to bring too much attention to herself. Maybe she could stay with them for a little while. Just hearing them talk to each other was enough. No need to talk to them, if they didn’t want her to. But Daryl did ask. Y/N told him she never started keeping count of the days she was in that car. Though, she remembered always being given the same “meal”. She asked how long his family had been together and he smiled, telling her they were a family, but they weren’t all related. Her reply was simply, “I know.”

Daryl managed to convince Rick she should be allowed to stay with them. He learned she was good with a knife, but she could be better. When they arrived at Alexandria, she and Daryl had the hardest time acclimating. Y/N had been without anyone for so long and had a home for even less time, so she would go with Daryl or Aaron or both. Staying inside walls felt wrong and she had developed mild claustrophobia after being in that container so long.

As she slowly acclimated, Daryl taught her how to fight better with a knife. He attempted to teach her tracking, but it quickly became clear she couldn’t tell a bear track from a wolf. Amused by her determination, he kept trying. Y/N’s quickly growing protectiveness over the people who saved her from that train car made him want to help her any way he could. She could be vicious, if she needed to be.

Y/N found his company filling the loneliness she used to have. His smile and stoicism was endearing. One day, when they were planning on taking out Negan’s people, she had so much fear over losing him - more than losing her own life - she realized how she felt about him. Daryl was more to her than just family or a friend. She wanted so much more. That’s as far as those feelings went. Before she knew it, he was Negan’s prisoner.

She had always been so easy to overlook. She was just quiet enough, and minded her own business just enough to be invisible to most people. She didn’t suffer the same as everyone else had under Negan, though she offered. When Negan decided to take Daryl, she tried to take his place. Without him, the group would be even more broken. Without her, they would move on soon enough. “Take me. Take me, instead. Please.”

“You know, having a woman tell me to take her is a major turn on, but I can’t let go of my Daryl. Maybe I’ll take you both.” He crouched low to be right in her face. “Maybe I’ll take you when I come for my first visit. You can be my wife. One of them, anyway.”

“Maybe,” Y/N spit out at him.

The defiance in her tone did not escape Negan’s notice. “First, you’ll have to prove you’re worth the effort.” He brought his face close to hers, stubble scratching her cheek. “Prove you can follow orders before I give you the privilege of taking you.” The words dripping from his mouth made her feel sick. His close proximity to her face and the sight of her friends’ bodies lying nearby didn’t help.

Y/N did her best not to piss off the Saviors, because she knew what it could mean for Daryl. If she were the cause of the group losing him, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself. Every time Negan came by, she waited to be taken, but he never looked at her. Eventually the stress caused her to work herself almost to death by contracting pneumonia. She passed out and dropped a cast-iron skillet on her floor, causing a broken plank which would pop over and trip a person if they weren’t careful.

For seven years, nothing much changed. She thought it might right before Rick disappeared. After that, Daryl pulled further away. Y/N tried to go with him, but he made her stay. It broke her heart, but she knew there was no point pushing him. Things between her and other people never went anywhere. Probably because her heart was with the man with the crossbow.

There was a short time after Alpha had killed so many of their people, and the blizzard that Daryl stuck around. They both felt the closeness they once shared grow again. Y/N had even decided to tell him how she felt for so long, but he was soon back out on his own. Finally giving up, she didn’t feel it was worth saying anything, because obviously he didn’t feel the same. If he did, he wouldn’t keep leaving her behind.

After returning to Alexandria, Daryl visited Negan in his cell.

“The shining hero in black returns.” Negan teased. “Did ya finally get lonely on the road?”

“I’m just here to make sure you’re not dead yet. I plan on bein’ here when it happens.”

“Your girlfriend said the same thing. Not the silver vixen, though. The other one. Although, I’m sure they both want to be here. Hell, you should probably build a platform to let me die on. Make sure everyone can see.”

Daryl grunted in agreement.

“Where is Y/N, anyway?” Negan turned to look at Daryl. “You two have a fallin’ out? I knew she’d get tired of your shit eventually.”

“The hell are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“I’m talkin’ about you ignoring the fact that she’s head over heels, kick-you-in-the-dick, in love with you.”

“What?” Daryl was completely taken aback.

“I knew when she asked me to take her instead of you. If she hadn’t already earned herself a good shot to the leg, I might have brought her too. She woulda hurt someone, eventually. That one’s got deeper issues than I can deal with. She barely keeps her temper in check as it is.” He stood up and walked to the door of his cell. “Even if I didn’t already know, I’ve been watchin’ and listenin’ through this window for years. The amount of people gettin’ it on is astounding! Then again, The Sanctuary wasn’t exactly a monastery. We’re all simple animals when it comes down to fuckin’. The amount of people in love? It’s a little less.”

“Who told you she’s in love with me? Someone making up stories worse than yours.”

“I’ll be damned. Another chink in that armor of yours. You have feelin’s, too.” Negan stopped teasing and backed away from the bars. “Look, I shouldn’t have said anythin’— She never said she’s in love with you. That’s just the conclusion I came to in my own sad observations.”

Outside, Carol walked by the jail, carrying a basket of supplies. She heard the door slam and saw Daryl walking away. “Hey!” Catching up to him when he paused, she looked at him sideways. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Nothin’ jus’ Negan’s tryin’ start somethin’.”

“What did he do to piss you off this time?”

“He said somethin’ about Y/N.”

Carol, knowing about what took place a few days ago, took in a deep breath to prepare herself. “I’m listenin’.”

“He said she loves me.”

Relief washed over her. “Pfft. Yeah, she’s been in love with you for years. You didn’t know? Actually, if she’s not the one who told you, you can just keep pretendin’ you never knew. I’m sure she’ll move on...eventually.”

“Why would you never tell me?”

“Wasn’t my business. I figured you knew and you just didn’t feel the same way, or somethin’.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the look on his face. “We all knew, Daryl. Ever since we got here, she’s done nothing but stick by your side no matter what.” They continued walking and she decided to divulge more. “Apparently, when you were taken by Negan, she made herself sick worryin’ about you. It killed her not bein’ able to do anything about it. Carl, Eric, and Michonne took turns watchin’ over her.”

Daryl suddenly took a turn in the opposite direction, startling Carol.  
“Where are you going?”

He simply ignored her question as he left.

////////////////////

Y/N had the pig in her sight. She took aim with her knife.

“Y/N.”

She stilled, feeling terror take hold. Then she realized that she recognized it was Daryl’s husky voice whisper to her. She slowly turned around. “You scared the shit outta me.”

“Whattya you doin’?”

The pig startled and ran off. “I was hunting,” she replied with raised shoulders. “What’re you doin’?”

“I thought you could use a hand.”

“Doing something you didn’t know I was doing?”

“Yeah... Maybe I could teach you how to use this.” He held up his crossbow. “I mean, without you breakin’ it.”

“I’m good. I don’t even trust myself with that thing after last time.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” She was being curt and obviously annoyed for some reason.

He didn’t know how to breach the subject. “Would you like some company?” He mumbled to her.

“Why are you bein’ weird?”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You haven’t been to Alexandria in weeks and now you’re suddenly worried about me being lonely?”

He deserved that. He knew it, but it still stung. “Alright.” He dropped his head and started to leave.

She felt bad for being so angry at him. He was just doing what he felt was right by looking for Rick, even if it was without her. It not as if he owed her anything. “Okay.”

Daryl turned to look at her.

“You can keep me company.” She continued tracking the pig, Daryl following. He didn’t have the heart to tell her she was going the wrong way. Nor did he want her to snap at him again. Tracking was never one of her strengths, but she made up for it with her persistence, eventually doubling back and finding that same pig. Unfortunately, it was now in Alpha’s territory. She let out a huff of defeat and turned around.

The look on Daryl’s face was enough. She now realized she’d been going the wrong way for a while. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I figured you’d work it out.” He smirked at her, making Y/N roll her eyes and start walking away from the border. “I was right,” he added.

“Y’know, you could still help.”

“Can I?” The glare she pointed in his direction nearly sent chills down his spine. “Jus’ thought you could use the practice. Besides, I don’t want to say the wrong thing and have one of those knives thrown in my direction.”

“Oh, one of these knives?” She held them up, threateningly, but teasing.

“You’ve got a bad temper. I don’t wanna be on the wrong side of it.” There was a pause before he added, “anymore.”

“You used to like my bad temper.”

“I love it.” The confession seemed to go over her head, which was fair, given that he didn’t say why he loved it. She continued walking on the way back to Alexandria. Daryl was quickly losing his courage. Clearly, trying to tell her how he felt by telling her he loved things about her wasn’t going to be enough. “Y/N.”

She stopped and looked at him. He came close to her and ran his hand up her arm. She leaned away from him slightly, trying to figure out what was going through his head by studying his face.  
“I love lots of things about you.”

She squinted at him, suspiciously. “Daryl, did you take a medication you shouldn’t?”

“Nah.” He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she backed away.

“Okay, what the fuck, Daryl?”

There was a struggle going on in his head about whether or not it was a good idea. It was now or never. “I love you.”

“You...love me.” She thought about this for a moment. “What?”

“I’m in love with you.”

She was so perplexed the next question just came out on it’s own. “How?”

“Whattya mean?”

“I mean... You haven’t shown an interest in anyone, in any way, for as long as I’ve known you. How are you suddenly in love with me?”  
“It’s not sudden.” Daryl stood back, waiting for her to figure it out. “I’ve loved you a long time. I didn’t think that you...could.”

“I didn’t think that you could... With anyone. I just assumed...” She remembered a friend she had who was asexual. “Before everything, I knew someone who didn’t—” She stopped and dropped that subject. “Wait. How long have you felt this way, exactly?”

“Six— seven years.”

“You’ve loved me for that long, and you never said anything?”

“You never said anything.”

“Yes I did! After you escaped from The Sanctuary. That night when we showed up at Hilltop and I saw you. I told you I loved you that night, and you just smiled. Nothing else. Just a smile.”

He suddenly remembered that night. She stole him away for a few moments and after a heart-to-heart, she said those words to him. He was too caught up thinking about revenge to understand she meant it as more than just a term of endearment for a friend. “I didn’t know you were tellin’ me. I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. There’s no excuse for that. If I— If I missed my chance ‘cause I was bein’ an idiot, I get it.”

Dumbfounded, she stood there trying to find the words that would be right for this moment, but she failed. He walked away from her, believing she was done. When she caught up, she grabbed his arm and he turned around, then she kissed him. He wrapped his free arm around her, trying to keep his balance.

She parted from him and looked at him with sadness and guilt. “It’s too weird.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s like a fucking— Things like this aren’t supposed to happen in real life.”

“I doubt the dead are supposed to walk, either.”

“You don’t get it.”

He cradled her head and looked into her eyes. “Hey, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.”

“Luke...” The name fell from her lips like a secret. A whisper. For a moment the rest of the sentence died on her lips, but when Daryl’s hands fell and he looked away, she was able to continue. “It was a few days ago. I thought that we’d been growin’ apart for a while, and maybe you just finally decided it was time to push away even further.”

“I jus’ needed to clear my head. It had nothin’ to do with you.” Frustrated, he breathed in and out. “If you want to be with Luke, then you should be with him.”

“I don’t. Luke knows that.”

“Sure about that?”

“Well, we were kinda drunk, and he’s the one who left before morning.” Uncomfortable, Daryl fidgeted and stepped away. She smiled up at him and got closer. “Besides, he has a huge crush on Jules.” She sneaked her hand into his. “Really, I’m only sayin’ somethin’ in case things do get awkward.” She moved to put her arms around his neck. When he didn’t make a move to stop her or get away, she kissed him. As soon as their lips parted, she made sure he heard and understood the words she was about to say. “I love you. I’m in love with you and I have been for almost seven years, you fucking idiot.”

He flashed his trademark half-smile and kissed her again. She giggled at him and pulled him back toward her home, which would hopefully become theirs.

/////////////////////

Once inside the house, Y/N kissed Daryl. He backed her away from the door, but she tripped and pulled him down with her. He smiled at her as she laughed.

“I need to fix that board.” He said.  
She smiled up at him. “It’s been 6 years with not much else to do, and now you think you’ll fix it?”  
He cocked his head to the side, indicating that he obviously fixed what was wrong between them.

“Completely different.” She stated as she kissed him.

She pushed him onto his back. In most other ways, she usually preferred not to be in charge. Both of them having such a quiet, shy nature, brought out a different side of her. With her on top of him like this, it charged him up and made him want more. He liked seeing her like this. Why she couldn’t bring others to their knees so easily was a mystery to him.

She felt down his jeans with her hand, finding him hard and slowly stroked him. He pulled her face in to kiss her deeper and prove how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. He kicked his boots off and helped her remove his pants. It quickly led to him removing her shirt and bra. He pressed his lips into her chest, kissing her so gently, sweetly.

After removing the rest of their clothes, their build up, the foreplay continued with him stroking her labia and finding her clit. She was so warm. So wet. Her hips started moving against his fingers as he nuzzled her neck. The spasm of her orgasm hit and she threw her arms around his neck as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She felt for his hard cock again, carefully placed him at her entrance, and sank down onto him. Quickly working up to a decent pace, she bent over, placing her hands on his shoulders. She allowed her breasts to hang in his face, which he gladly accepted, one at a time into his mouth. Neither of them made much noise besides the occasional grunt and heavy breathing. Perhaps they had spent too much time trying to be quiet from fear of walkers or other people that it was second nature at this point.

When Y/N was close to orgasm, a light moan escaped her lips and it encouraged him to hold her hips and buck harder into her. Wild and unbridled, Daryl held her tight as she came down.

He rolled her onto her back, before she cld do anything about it. Daryl sank back into her and immediately began fucking her roughly. The way his face looked and the way his body felt slamming up against hers, made her grab onto his arms and squeeze him tighter. The smell of his skin and sound of his breathing and near-moans had her biting her lip. Tasting his kiss there, watching him cum. It was all she needed. It was perfect. All she’d ever want again was wrapped up right there with Daryl.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cluz1babe


End file.
